En cage
by Marry-black
Summary: Une poignée de méta-humains dans leur cave ne faisait pas perdre une seconde de sommeil à Cisco. Hartley Rathaway, par contre...


Pfff, je dirais qu'on m'a forcé. Ou qu'on m'a influencé, bref. Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Et le sourire d'Hartley et ses commentaires me crient BDSM, au passage, du coup ce petit truc a des... influences.

Enjoy!

(pas à moi!)

* * *

Le laboratoire était silencieux, comme souvent, Cisco n'avait pas regardé l'heure, il était sur un nouveau projet, pour améliorer encore le costume de Barry. Caitlin était rentrée plusieurs heures plus tôt, Barry était sorti avec Linda et même Wells était rentré chez lui. Cisco était seul avec ses outils, un peu de musique, et une poignée de méta-humains foncièrement dangereux. Et Hartley. Qui n'était pas un méta-humain mais tout aussi dangereux et au moins 10 fois plus désagréable. Et qui le connaissait personnellement, et se faisait un plaisir de le faire sortir de ses gonds à peu près depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété de savoir ces gens dans le même bâtiment, il savait qu'il leur était impossible de sortir à moins que Cisco, Caitlin ou Wells ne le veuille. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait pensé, il releva les yeux vers l'écran qui affichait les caméras du côté des cellules. Tout le monde avait l'air relativement calme, mais Cisco plissa les yeux pour discerner ce qui se passait dans la cellule d'Hartley.

Alors que les autres étaient allongés en boule ou assis dans un coin de leur cage, Hartley était debout, appuyé contre le mur face à la caméra de surveillance. Il avait la tête baissée et ses lunettes étaient par terre. Cisco n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, d'abord parce que des capteurs dans les cellules vérifiaient les signes vitaux des prisonniers en permanence, et puis parce que c'était Hartley Rathaway, que c'était un connard, et que s'il n'allait pas bien c'était probablement bien fait pour lui. Une histoire de karma.

Mais Cisco n'était pas un connard, lui, et surtout était terriblement curieux. Et quelque chose le poussait à s'assurer que son ex collègue était en bonne santé. Ou du moins qu'il n'était pas en train de mourir, bref. Il cliqua sur l'image pour l'agrandir en plein écran et regretta instantanément de l'avoir fait. Comme s'il savait, comme s'il avait prévu son coup comme le connard manipulateur qu'il était, Hartley releva la tête en regardant directement l'objectif, dans les yeux de Cisco, et lui lança un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Cisco était tout seul ce soir, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était toujours là, il ne pouvait clairement pas savoir que Cisco venait de jeter un œil sur les écrans de contrôle et il ne pouvait pas, mais alors pas du tout savoir qu'il souriait maintenant en plein écran. Non. C'était impossible, et tout ça n'était qu'une vaste coïncidence, pas un truc orchestré par cette saleté pour le faire réagir, lui en particulier. Hartley avait effectivement posé ses lunettes par terre, il était bien appuyé contre le mur, mais visiblement il allait très bien, il avait juste une main plongée dans son pantalon ouvert et ses mouvements ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination, ni le rouge qui montait à ses joues et faisait terriblement ressortir les grains de beauté qui parsemaient son cou et sa mâchoire. Fichue caméra de surveillance en HD.

S'il avait eu la tête un peu plus froide, Cisco aurait pu se dire que c'était un hasard, que Hartley avait des fantasmes bizarres et qu'il profitait de la situation pour potentiellement choquer quelqu'un qui pourrait regarder, que ce soit Caitlin, Wells, Barry ou Cisco. Il aurait pu se dire que cette tâche était juste exhibitionniste et qu'il se fichait totalement de qui le regardait. Mais non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Hartley savait que c'était lui qui le regardait, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Il aurait dû éteindre le moniteur, retourner à son boulot, ou carrément rentrer chez lui, mais quand il se décida à détourner les yeux, Hartley tira un peu plus sur son pantalon pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles et Cisco oublia comment respirer pendant une seconde. Il sentait ses oreilles chauffer, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était d'énervement ou… autre chose. Et rien que se poser la question l'énervait encore plus, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'écran, de son ex rival qui se faisait du bien en le regardant dans les yeux. Hartley se mordillait la lèvre, il souriait toujours alors que sa main allait et venait –maintenant bien en vue de la caméra, et de Cisco – de plus en plus vite sur son membre. A bien y réfléchir, la HD pour les caméras de surveillances était vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise idée. Il pouvait tout voir, depuis son gland rougit et brillant de liquide séminal, jusqu'au dernier de ses grains de beauté, à la salive sur ses lèvres. Et il voulait éteindre cette fichue vidéo, plus que tout, et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Et… il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses poings étaient serrés sur le bureau, le casque de Barry posé devant lui, et il finit par se lever et tempêter hors du labo, direction les cellules. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il fallait qu'il le voie en face. Ne serait-ce que pour lui mettre un pain, même s'il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas le laisser sortir, même pour une seconde.

Il entra le code rapidement et traversa le couloir pour se planter devant celle d'Hartley, dont le sourire s'agrandit quand il le vit, mais qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se rapprocha de la paroi vitrée, si près qu'il laissait une trace de buée au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Cisco voulait lui faire avaler ses dents, mais pour le moment, toute sa concentration était nécessaire pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de regarder entre ses cuisses.

"Cisco, je me demandais si tu allais finir par assumer de venir voir…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

Hartley haussa un sourcil amusé et prit le temps de sucer longuement son index, sans jamais quitter les yeux du latino, avant de répondre :

"J'aurais cru que tu savais, vu le temps que tu passais à fantasmer sur Ronnie et Caitlin à l'époque."

Cisco leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings un peu plus, agacé autant par la mention de Ronnie que par le point sensible qu'il venait de toucher. Connard.

Apparemment peu phasé par les regards noirs du latino, Hartley passa sa main libre dans son dos, et ferma les yeux un instant pour étouffer un soupir entre ses dents. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour deviner ce qu'il venait de faire, surtout à voir son bras se mettre à bouger lentement, en rythme.

"Tu boudes, Cisquito? Comme tu veux… je te demande pas de parler."

Il se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres et l'ingénieur s'efforça de respirer normalement. Il aurait du partir, le laisser en plan, fermer la porte et rentrer chez lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, la haine viscérale qu'il ressentait envers ce gars se mélangeait avec un puissant désir de le plaquer contre un mur et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait…

"Oh oui, c'est ça, ce regard là… qu'est-ce que tu imagines? Juste me prendre contre la vitre ou quelque chose de plus… ah… original? Un bâillon peut-être? Des menottes et un collier et une laisse, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Il voulait partir. Il voulait lui renvoyer une insulte bien sentie au visage et tourner les talons. Mais il se sentait durcir et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses yeux déviaient vers le bas, et chaque fois qu'il remontait vers le visage d'Hartley, un sourire étirait ses lèvres maltraitées par ses coups de dent. Un nouveau gémissement, un nouveau sursaut, et Cisco devina qu'il s'était enfilé un autre doigt. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus désordonnés, ses mots de plus en plus hachés.

"Ça a l'air de te plaire, finalement, Cisquito. Touche-toi… si tu as peur d'ouvrir cette jolie cage pour me faire ce à quoi tu penses."

Cisco ravala difficilement sa salive. Il était dur à en avoir mal, mais ses poings étaient toujours serrés. Il avait peur de vraiment ouvrir la cage s'il se laissait aller ne serait-ce qu'à lui répondre. Ce connard avait toujours su comment le mettre hors de lui. Et il prenait son pied à le faire, littéralement.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, un grognement plus fort que les autres secoua Hartley et il éclaboussa la vitre entre eux. Une partie encore lucide du cerveau de Cisco lui indiqua que si la vitre n'avait pas été là, il aurait été tâché de sperme du nombril au menton, sans doute. Mais en même temps, si la vitre n'avait pas été là, il ne serait pas resté debout à rien faire.

Le visage d'Hartley était rendu flou par la buée alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle, appuyé contre la vitre pour ne pas tomber. Il rouvrit des yeux d'encre et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'ingénieur.

"Merci… on recommencera."

Ce n'était pas une question.


End file.
